Getting Lucky
by move them hands
Summary: Who writes a number on someone's hand these days!" -- "You took my phone and he was about to get away!" -- How do you read a phone number from an ink smeared scribble on your hand? Naruto will make sure he finds a way. SuiNaru
1. Chapter 1

I have one thing to say. I love love love SuiNaru

* * *

One foot pushed on the tiled aisle floor of the local Walmart and propelled Naruto forward continiously, cart tipping slightly as the laughing Kiba leaned too far to the side due to the girth of his laughter. The brunette was clinging backwards at the front of the cart, like a mermaid Figurehead on a pirate ship, and the blond holding tight to the handles while pressing his weight forward, feet taking turns on the bottom bar as they rocketed through the store.

They really had no purpose for being in Walmart other than sheer boredom and this was the closest place in walking distance.

Rounding the corner of one of the toy aisles they reached "The Gauntlet" aisle, as they had come to call it. It was the farthest aisle to the left of the store and it ran the length from front to back. Either they make it all the way to the end going as fast as they can on the cart, or some idiot wanders in front of them and they swerve or die. It was one of the few thrills the two males could have in a small town such as theirs, they had to make up insane games just to keep from bashing their foreheads into a wall.

Their hearts pounded in their chest as they lined the cart up at one end of "The Gauntlet" and stared the beast 'in the eye' with sharp smirks lining their faces. Both Naruto's feet finally hit the ground as he rolled his neck then leaned forward and regrasped the handle bar. Kiba shifted restlessly at the end of the cart as he readied himself. The blond leaned his weight forward and popped his elbows in the air as his muscles tightened in antisipaction.

"Ready, bro?" Naruto asked with barely contained glee in his tone. Kiba nodded, the grin splitting his face doesn't allow his mouth to form words.

Just before Naruto was about to launch the headset clipped to his ear began ringing. All the antisipaction that had been building in his body burst all at once, making his limps quivering masses attached to him as he slammed his hand to his chest as if he were having a heart attack. He finally answers with a breathless, "Yo?!"

"Hey. You want some assitance from above? We dont need another repeat from last time you idiots tried to make it down that aisle. I think you'd like to avoid another asskicking?" It was Shikamaru, for a summer job he worked at Walmart. Most of the time he just hung out in the security room and watched the cameras even though that wasn't his job no one really cared enough to stop him.

"Oh that would be freakin sweet man! Thanks a million!" Naruto nearly 'whoopie'd' in his newly found excitement as he explained to Kiba they now have eyes in the sky. Once they finally got prepared to take-off Shika stated softly. "Alrighty, you two are clear for take off whenever you're ready."

Naruto started a flat run, putting all his strength into his legs, when he finally started getting some momentum one foot flew to its bottom perch then was immediately followed by its twin. With full weight in the cart leaning forward, already a quarter of the way down the monsterously long aisle, the two barrelled forward at a speed new to the young adults.

Kiba let loose a cheer of jubalation while Naruto a whoop of joy finally let ring through the store. For the briefest of seconds they both even dared to let their arms fly out to the sides, looking like soaring eagles as the speed down the aisle. Shikamaru could be heard chuckling and most likely shaking his head at his friends antics.

"Woman getting ready to come into your aisle from three aisles up." Shikamaru hurriedly stated.

"**Look out lady!!! Coming through! Keep in your aisle**!!" Naruto shouted quickly, getting a leg ready to drop down to be used as an emergency break if need be. Kiba saw the beginnings of a cart pop from the aisle ahead and began making the siren sounds of a cop car. The other cart stopped immediaely and jerked back just as they came barreling past.

Naruto just managed to shout out a brief apology as they whipped past the middle aged mother.

"Damn close, Naruto." Shikamaru laughed in his ear.

"**_MORE SPEED_**!!!" Kiba screeched happily as one hand managed to free itself from its death grip and bang the side of the cart.

The blond nodded and immediately both feet dropped to the ground and started at a dead run to keep them from slowly down even more.

They were making great speed, half way down the aisle by the time Naruto got his feet resting again on the bottom bar.

"**NARUTO! STOP**!" Shikamaru suddenly shouted in his ear and instantly, as if the voice on the headset controlled his legs, his foot hit the floor he braced his knee for the impact as his foot skidded along the floor. Kiba jerked his head around in panic as he felt the cart start to violently shake, instantly the cart whipped around and nearly toppled over. In an instant Kiba's reaction was to leap from his position and gracefully fall as he stumbled forward and landed on his palms. The cart came to a violent stop, now facing the direction it had just come from just as another cart voomed out from another aisle directly behind him.

Naruto could feel the cart brush against his backside as it passed behind him forcing goosebumps to ripple along every inch of his skin. His body shuddered at the sound of the metal box crashing against a whole wall of board games and puzzles. His fingers finally released their death grip of the handle bar and allowed him to jump off the cart and turn to watch the scene unfolding.

A man, only slightly older than himself, had been slammed against the wall of games and soon after the cart spun away from his battered body he started free falling to the hard tiled floor below.

Acting on instinct alone Naruto hurled himself forward, seemingly diving toward the ground, and managed to throw his arms out and catch the falling man to prevent him from knocking himself unconsicous.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kiba shouted from behind him, sprawled on the ground with his arms now behind him holding him up for support and a dazzed look plastering his face.

"Is everybody alright?! Naruto! Dude, that was fucking wicked!" came a slightly shaky voice of Shikamaru in his ear.

"My hero." was the whispered coo from the man in Naruto's arms. The man's head fell back to rest on the crock of the blond's arm as he blinked multiple times to try and shake the hazz from around him. A few moments passed as Naruto stared down confusedly at the man in his arms before the man finally seemed to snap out of the dazzed state. His muscles clenched as he pulled himself out of Naruto's hold and used the blond's shoulder for support as he pushed himself to a standing postion.

That unnamed man turned and pointed down the aisle he just zoomed out of and shouted hatefully at some approaching man, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! What the hell is the matter with you Juugo?!? That fucking hurt!"

With trembling muscles, still quivering with unrepressed adrenaline, Naruto managed to turn around in an attempt to see the man approaching from behind, now named Juugo. He quickly had to tilt his head back to get a full view of the nearly monsteriously proportioned man with firey orange hair.

"Suigetsu. You told me to push you as fast as I could." The voice was deep, almost bone rattling, but smooth and inviting.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kiba had finally managed to pick himself up and stumble back to the scene of the accident. "Who the hell are you two?! Why the hell did we just spin out of control?! How in the hell did you just go flying into that wall and are STILL up?! When in the hell did science get the ability to make a mammoth sized man?!" The brunette's head was shaking vigoursly as his hand smacked into its side repeatedly. "God, am I dead or something."

The group went quiet as they all turned and stared at Kiba.

"Who the hell is that spazz?" The man now known as Suigetsu questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared Kiba down like he had just been insulted.

Naruto took this all in, from his position on the ground where he had flung himself down to catch the other man, and was just as confused as Kiba but didn't have the strength to voice it yet. "Naruto! Geezus, are you brain dead or something?!" Shikamaru continued to shout in his ear.

"Its cool Shikamaru. Calm down." The blond finally whispered while still staring up at Suigetsu.

"Oh, so your name is Shikamaru huh? Well calm your little ass down. You act like you've just been in some major car accident or something. Tch. Drama king. And you say I'm bad, Juugo." Suigetsu looked down at the few board games that had fallen to the ground with him, then back up at the wall. "Damn man, hardly anything fell off and I like pummeled that wall with my whole body. This place is fucking creepy."

"MY NAME ISN'T SHIKAMARU!" Kiba screamed as he yanked Naruto up from the ground. "Its fucking Kiba, damn."

"So your friend is crazy, and you're yelling at me? He's the one that called you the wrong name. I think he knocked a few brain cells loose in that pretty little head of his." Suigetsu smiled with a gleam in his eyes that made Naruto's breathe catch in his throat.

"He isn't crazy dumbass. He has a headset on!" the brunette huffed as he ripped said headset from Naruto's ear and clipped it on his own as he fished Naruto's phone from his pocket and gripped it tightly. "Shika! What the fuck man! I thought you were supposed to warn us when someone was coming!"

"Hey, dont get pissy at your little boyfriend...Kiba, I'm assuming he gave your little blond friend here some kind of warning otherwise we all would be one big sexy dead sammich." Suigetsu paused as he turned his head slowly and began a single contestant glaring contest with Juugo, "Its not your guys fault that Bubba back here sent me hurling like a bowling ball down the aisle." He paused again as he turned back to eyeball Naruto. "So, what...I'm assuming you two knuckle heads have a friend that works cameras? Telling you if someone is about to jump in front of you or something while you book it down this aisle like bats out of hell?" He paused while nodding approvingly, maybe wishing he had the same set up, then finished. "Sweet."

Naruto nodded dumbly as he brushed the dirt from his clothes. "Yeah man. But, uh. How is it that you slam into a wall and dont even act phased?" Repeating one of Kiba's questions the blond takes his time to finally look the other up and down, drinking in the whole view.

Suigetsu is only maybe an inch taller than Naruto, but thinner...almost gangly looking but too thickly muscled. Medium length platinum blond hair framed his face and added to the sharpened look of his features. The slightly older man looked as if his K-9 teeth had been sharpened, when he smiled they shone brightly and gave him a fiercy devilish look. Over all he seemed to shine aloftness and his smiles always appeared to look mischievous.

"Oh,...well." Suigetsu began as he tossed his hand back in a lazy attempt to gesture toward Juugo, "We're stunt doubles. We are thrown at or throw ourselfs at stuff all day. So this little wall here doesn't do it for me." he finished with a wink while talking toward Naruto, before turning to Kiba and arching a brow. "You look like you're about to pass out or something."

Throwing an annoyed glare in Suigetsu's direction Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaned in, "Dude, I gotta go sit down somewhere. That whole cart whirling around has my head spinning or something." He paused as he placed his hand on the headset and nodded, "Thanks man," He looked back to Naruto, "Shika said I could hang in the sercurity room for a while.

Naruto nodded as he waved his hand in the general direction of where Shikamaru was and quickly snapped his head back to Suigetsu.

He felt torn, he wanted to stand around and talk to this Suigetsu fellow some more. "You good on your own? I, uh....gotta help clean up this mess." the blond turned back and smiled needily at his brunette friend. Kiba lowered his brows and glanced over at Suigetsu before back at Naruto. He huffed and thrust his hands out to the side before turning and heading toward Shikamaru.

"Yeah yeah I'm good." he mumbled while bracing himself against the metal shelves he walked past.

~~~+~~~+~~~+~~~+~~~+~~~

After walking aimlessly through the whole store for more than half a hour, Juugo leaving after 15 of those minutes, talking with great fervor and animation for what felt like ages their time finally came to an end when Juugo reapproached the pair. "Suigetsu. We have to be at work in 20 minutes." With that Juugo ended the room for argument by turning and walking away, most likely to wait in the car for his friend.

"Damn." Suigetsu whispered softly before turning and radianting a smile of new fondness, "Sorry, cutie. Guess the real world calls me into action." He reached forward and brushed a stray lock from Naruto's brow, sending shivers racing through the whole of the blond. "We should...get together sometime?" the lanky man announced with a nod as he he shifted his position to stand as close to the blond as possible, without touching him.

A knot tightened in Naruto's chest and he battled to maintain normal breathing. He could feel the heat of Suigetsu's arm pulsing into his own, and his mind swam. He coughed to clear his throat while brandishing a smile smile. "I'd love to." finally he managed to get out as he searched his pockets for his phone. "I, uh..." he began as both hands dived into all available pockets.

His cheeks burned red as he remembered Kiba had walked off with his phone to talk to Shikamaru. "My phone is with Kiba." he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A devilish smirk claimed Suigetsu's as he shrugged and took a small step forward, now barely an inch between their torsos. "Guess I'll just have to find a better way to give you my number." He reached forward and with gentle ease gripped Naruto's forearm and brought the appendage to rest against his stomach as he brought a pen up from his pocket and began to write his phone number across Naruto's outstretched hand.

What seemed like sparks of electricity fluttered to life under Naruto's skin as his eye lids fluttered at the skin to skin contact. The way the ball pen glided across his palm sent goose bumps rippling through his skin as it ticked him to the bone. Struggling to keep his breathing in order the blond remarked, "Very smart." with a smile.

A butterfly erupted from its cacoon inside his chest as Suigetsu lifted his head to look Naruto in the eyes, still holding his arm as he folded Naruto's fingers shut, a genuine smile winning over his lips as he breathed, "Keep it safe." he finished with a wink and a new found smirk.

Suigetsu was still holding the blond's arm as his eyes locked with Naruto's. Something seemed to catch in Suigetsu's throat as his lips parted and he took a deep intake of oxygen. And before Naruto could blink the space between them was closed and Suigetsu's lips were pressed against his own. He could feel his heart roaring to life inside him as his muscles tightened.

But before he could react to the welcomed intrusion Suigetsu pulled back and smiled dangerously at the blond, "See ya."

"God I hope so." The blond whispered to the retreating back, still standing stiffly in the same spot.

Before the doors shut behind him Suigetsu glanced back at his stunned victim and waved softly while blowing another kiss and winking.

"Dude." Naruto jumped as a hand clamped down over his shoulder, "You're acting like a chick or something." Kiba's voice boomed to life in his head as he turned around to face his friend.

"Fuck off, man." He finally hissed as they both started walking toward the exits shortly after Suigetsu disappeared from view.

They walked through the parking lot, as a car passed by Naruto didn't take notice as he looked over the rows and rows of cars in search of a possible glimpse of Suigetsu in any of the cars exiting the lot. His eyes bulged and an abrupt cry shouted from him as he lurched forward.

Suigetsu popped his head out of the car window and leered at Naruto. "Nice ass, baby!" a laugh bubbled from his lips as he threw his head back and let it win the best of him.

The burning sensation in Naruto's bum rushed through him, tingling his body to life. The car took off with a laughing Suigetsu sticking his head out the window and waving.

The blond's eyes were still wide as a blush tinged his tanned cheeks and his hand gently rested across the spot on his bum that Suigetsu had landed a nice, even handed smack across.

"Oh my god!" Kiba cried out while laughing. "That dude just smacked your ass from a moving car! Thats awesome!!" His laugh got the better of him and he doubled over as tears came to his eyes.

"I can't believe he just..." the blond exclaimed with a flabbergasted expression as he rubbed his rump with tender reguard, then he too couldn't help but laugh. _'He's freaking insane' _and Naruto loved it.

Shaking his head as he continued to walk forward, past the giggling Kiba, he brought his hand up to gaze at the number he stopped dead in his tracks. "NOOO!!!" He wailed with horror.

The number was smeared against the skin of his hand!

He choked on another cry as he whipped around and at the far corner of his vision he saw the black car Suigetsu was in dart out of exsistence. "Noo! Come back!!" Naruto shouted fruitlessly at the vehicle.

"Whats wrong, bro?" Kiba asked, suddenly sober while approaching his find. Without an answer he looked down at the outstretched palm and saw the indistinguishable ink scribbled across his friends hand. "Ouch...does he have your number in his phone?" the blond just shook his head as he stared off into the distance with a lost expression.

Worry gripped at Kiba's chest. "Hey man, dont worry! We'll get that number." He whipped Naruto's phone from his pocket and took a few clear pictures of the number before it got even more washed away. "We can just dial the number as many different ways as we can see from this smear until we get him! Dont worry..." He patted Naruto on the shoulder and smiled as the blond turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks man." Naruto looked down at the smeared ink with a crushing feeling throbbing in his chest.

Kiba nodded as he guided his friend forward, "Yeah man. No problem. You'd do the same for me! We'll get that bastard back to ya, no problem." A moment went by before Kiba turned back to the blond with an arched brow. "Who writes a number on someone's hand these days?!"

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and offered an offended look to his friend. "You took my phone and he was about to get away!!" He paused as he snatched his phone back from Kiba.

"Oh...right....sorry about that!" Kiba smiled dumbly as they continued toward their shared apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since I updated, sorry! Sorry! Thank you so very much to all those who have reviewed :3 I'm glad people enjoy this story :D

-

Naruto sat on the couch of his and Kiba's shared apartment and stared at his hand, the ink had by then completely run and all he could see was the faded outline of a small smiling face drawn at the base of his thumb where his sweat hadn't been able to fully attack it. He thanked Kiba, again and again, for taking a few snapshots of the thing while it was still somewhat intact. The brunette just smiled and said thats what friends were for.

The trouble was, they still couldn't read it. Nearly every number could be taken as a multitude of other numbers, annoyance and worry gnawed away at his mind causing his fingers to tremble as his leg bounced to release pent up energy.

"Dude, calm down! Your leg could pound open a hole through the floor and I dont think Gaara would appreciate a foot coming through his ceiling. We'll get this freaking shit figured out even if its the death of us!" Kiba laughed softly as he brought his hand down on his friends knee to still the quaking limb.

Naruto shot him a pinched smile as he nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just...I dont know. There's something about that guy that got to me!" he ran his hands through his hair as he stood and began a heavy footed pacing while staring with furrowed brows at the picture of Suigetsu's phone number.

"Alright. First number looks most certainly like a 3." He nodded, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck he squinted his eyes to stare at the next number. A minute passed before an exasperated sigh heaved from his lips.

"My turn!" Kiba shouted as he jumped up and took the phone from Naruto's hands. "New eyes always help!" he boasted while bringing the phone eye level and staring at it.

Five minutes passed as Kiba stared in squinted eye fury. "It shouldn't be this hard! But that bastard has such sloppy hand writing to begin with! It could be a 5, another 3, a retarded 8, hell a 6, maybe a 2!" He threw his hands in the air, phone clenched in his tight fist, before falling back into the couch next to Naruto.

The blond stared forward at the carpet, unblinking...eyes taking on a blank stare. He turned slowly to his roomie and patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks man. But you don't have to give yourself an aneurysm trying to help me over some guy I only met for a half hour at WalMart." with a defeated tone Naruto slouched back into the comforting cushions and began searching for the remote.

The brunette felt his eye twitch. His eye actually twitched. He thought that had only happened in anime and manga...but there he was with a twitching eye as rage suddenly filled him. He jumped from the couch, wagged his pointer finger at his friend and growled, "What the hell man? You're giving up this early! You're acting like a beaten bitch! THIS ISN'T OVER YET! You are Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki! He never gave up when times got shitty! When all hope seems lost, thats when Naru-fucking-to shines his brightest! I watched you with that douchebag! You lit up, man. It was like watching you come to life or some girly shit like that. Dont give up on him this fucking quick just because you're scared!"

Still laying back in the couch Naruto smiled up at his friend, he felt uncharacteristically lethargic even through his heart was pounding in his chest, "Why are you trying so hard for me to find out Suigetsu's number?"

Kiba snorted while putting his hands on his hips, "Because. Man, we're best friends! I've known you and you've known me since like our third 'Time Out' together in kindergarten! Haven't been apart since then! I know you like a brother, and I know you haven't acted like that around anybody before. Its like...a soulmate or some bull like that. I know you know what I mean. So I'm not giving up on this prick until I find him again!"

Naruto's heart swelled in his chest, without his command his body leap from the couch as he thrust a fist into the air with renewed vigour he shouted, "Hell yeah!"

"Lets stalk us down a douchebag!" Kiba rejoiced with him after receiving a hearty highfive.

Naruto paused and stared at his best friend, "Dont call my soulmate a douchebag, douchebag." a small smile curled up the edge of his lip as Kiba nodded seriously.

"Right, sorry. Hehe." the brunette scratched at his cheek as he sat back down on the couch and picked up the phone. "FIVE! The second number has to be a five! Look, its got a straight back! Seriously man. It starts with 35!" Naruto took a few strides forward and plucked the phone from Kiba's hand. He nodded slowly as he shrugged slightly.

"Yeah...I guess that looks right." He nodded again and allowed a cheerful grin to grace his face, "Great job, dude!"

-**One Hour Later**-

Sweat beaded down the blond's perplexed face as fingers fisted his hair, "I can't do this. None of it is distinguishable! I didn't look down when he wrote it the first time, he could have just wrote some alien language for all I know!"

Lazily an arm swung at his chest, hitting him just over the heart, as Kiba shook his head, "Dude. What'd I tell ya? Dont give up." He paused as he slung himself over the arm of the couch and sighed, he reached out and grabbed the paper the two had been using to write all the possible veriations of the number on. Bringing it back he rested it on his knee while bringing the phone back up.

"Time to start dialing, see if we got any of them right!"

He started at the top of the list, fingers rapidly assaulting the numbers before bringing the phone to his ear. A moment passed. "Hello?...Is Suigetsu available?" he paused before nodding, "Alright, thank you. Sorry for bothering you." He pressed end and turned to his friend. "One down, a million to go."

-**One million failed phone calls later**-

A strange chuckle came from Kiba as he pressed end yet again. "One more number on the list. Wouldn't that be some shit if it was him? After all those damn numbers... the last one would be THE ONE! In fact, I'd be pissed...so I'm hoping for it not being it. If it is his, I'm calling him a dick and hanging up. I'm sorry man. I'll just have to."

"Geezus. You know, I wouldn't doubt it. He just seems like the type of person where the cosmic universe would get in on him on some joke like this. Wouldn't fucking doubt it. Hell. If it is his number, I'll join you."

They stared at the list of crossed out numbers and glared at as Kiba's lean fingers began dialing the last number. Putting it on speed dial the brunette leaned closer to his friend so they could both listen, and react to the same call.

Both their hearts froze mid-beat as the line went silent for a moment, then a tired grunt sounded from the other end. They must have just woken the other.

"Yeah?" the blond's eyes furrowed as he pulled away from the phone.

"Is Suigetsu there?"

"Huh?...Uh...hang on." at that both men stared at each other in wide-eyed disbelief. THEY HAD FOUND HIM!

They quieted their sounds of excitement when they heard the muffled voice on the other end call out to unseen others. "Hey! Anyone know whose phone this is?"

Another voice from far off, "Yeah bro, that's Takashi's phone."

First voice, "Oh...someone is calling for Suigetsu or something."

"Tell them to fuck off, we dont know no Suigetsu."

The voice came back to the phone with a disgruntled tone, "Fuck off dude, dont know no Suigetsu." With that the line went dead.

"SHIIIIITTTTT!" Naruto cried out in frustration as he flung his phone across the apartment and watched the back snap off and both pieces fall to the ground. It wasn't broken, oddly enough, no matter what he did to that phone it never broke. The back cover panel snapped off sometimes, but that was the extent of the damage. Kiba called it the "Demonberry" because it never dead no matter what happened to it.

Naruto sighed, all his previous anger washing through him as he sagged into the couch and stared absently at the front door. "We should just put this to the side for tonight. Ya'know, pick back up tomorrow or something." The brunette nodded, still leaning forward on the edge of the couch as his head fell forward into his open palms as he shook his head.

"Today has been a bitch." both nodded as Kiba clicked the tv on and relaxed next to his buddy, "We'll figure something out tomorrow for sure. The brain always works better after a nights rest! 'Sides! If you had called him today, even if you told him it was because you weren't sure what his number was, it would make it seem like you were desperate or something. This way you can keep your manhood a little longer."

The blond chuckled at the tattooed man's theory, but didn't say anymore as their show finally came to life on the screen before them.

-**4 AM that night**-

Kiba bolted upright in bed, his eyes wide, mouth gasping as he fisted the sheets below. "I've got it." he whispered to the walls before a smile crept over his lips. "I've fucking got it!" he shouted while ripping the blankets from his sweat drenched torso and leap from the bed. "NARUTO! I GOT IT!" he slid down the hall in his ankle cut socks and nearly skidded past his roommates door before he grabbed the handle and threw the door open.

Naruto had heard his friend's first shout, and had slowly started to open his eyes by the second time, but he was hardly awake until the man threw his door open and screeched "I'VE GOD DAMN GOT IT NARUTO!" at that point the blond was upright in bed, eyes hazy, unfocused, and wide with shock at having just been ripped from sleep.

"Huh?" was all he could manage as he stared stupidly at the chuckling roommate, standing with hair tossed wildly about, and a crazed gleam in his eye.

"I know how to get Suigetsu's number!"

"What? Did it come to you in a dream? This has happened before Kiba, remember? You aren't fucking psychic, for the last time. Just go back to bed." the blond glared lazily at his roommate before flipping over and pulling the blanket over his shoulder and shutting his eyes tight.

"No man, thats not what I meant. AND DAMN IT! I am too! It only happens once in a while and everytime I've been right! But that's besides the point damn it!" The brunette fumed from the end of Naruto's bed. "I was dreaming about banging some hot chick at the mall, and then paying the security guard for the tape of it. But anyway, yeah we could totally get the security footage from when that Suigetsu dude wrote his number on your hand!"

Naruto stared at his nightstand with eyes wide. That was brilliant. "I dont fucking believe it." he exclaimed to the wall before pulling himself up and staring at Kiba with disbelief, "How in the hell did you link that to my situation with Suigetsu?"

Kiba shrugged offhandedly while a smile beamed across his face, "I'm just awesome like that."

"YES YOU ARE!" Naruto boomed as he jumped from his bed and threw his arms around his best pal and hugged him tight. "You're amazing, Kiba! Thank you!"

-**8 AM, the start of Shikamaru's shift**-

"The nitwit twins are here to see you." Shikamaru heard from his spot in front of a small monitor. The brunette shrugged as he waved his hand once.

"Let'em in I guess." He grumbled, still not taking his eyes from the screen. "What." he sighed as he felt the gust of wind whoosh to his left, and then to his right, and a warm arm drape across his shoulders.

"Hey buddy~" Naruto cooed, "You've always been my greatest, bestest friend." He pulled back and shook his head when Kiba shot him a look of hurt, Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Yeah man, you're like a brother to us." the dog lover grinned slyly as Shikamaru shot him an untrusting glare before turning his attention to Naruto.

"What in the hell do the two of you want?" He swirled around in his chair and lazily crossed his arms over his chest, setting his expression into one of apathy.

"Well, hey man, you remember yesterday when Naruto met that dude?" Kiba began.

"The one you said looked kinda like an anorexic sharkman?" Shika sighed.

Naruto's eyes buldged open right before awarding his roommate with a dirty glare. "Well he does damn it!" Kiba defended before turning to Shikamaru and nodding.

"What about him?" the walmart employee was starting to get annoyed already, he just wanted the two of them to spit out what they wanted already and just leave him alone.

"We need the footage of when he wrote his number down on Naruto's hand, so we can get it and blondie here can reconnect with his soulmate!" Kiba shouted.

"What the fuck do you think this is? CSI? This is Walmart dumbass. I can't just go find a moment on a tape and zoom in so you can read a number _off his hand_.  
You two watch TV too much." Shika rolled his eyes as he turned back to his monitor.

"Come on man! What the hell! We'd do it for you! Shika!" Naruto whined as he grabbed the back of Shikmaru's chair and swung the man around, "You have, like, a degree in computer science or some shit like that! You know all about computers! You have to help!" The blond's eyes watered on cue as his lower lip trembled.

Taking in the sight before him the older of the three heaved a sigh while bringing a hand up to rub his temples, "Troublesome." he paused as he ripped his chair from Naruto's grip, "Fine. Just get out of here. I'll call you when and **if** I get it. I'm not making any promises."

-**One hour and thirty minutes, one trip down the gaulet, two trips to the bathroom, and one trip courtesy Kiba after Naruto embarrassed him in front of a hot girl later**-

Naruto's phone shouted to life from his pocket and he spared not a second ripping it from his pocket. "Shika! I thought you were standing me up!"

"Well I was for about an hour, then I saw you were still standing around waiting when I looked in one of the monitors so I figured since you were so serious about this guy I might as well not be a douche. Took me ten minutes to find the footage and read the number. Then I forgot to call you and took a twenty minute nap. Just woke up. Sorry about that."

The blond's brow ticked and he suppressed the urge to scream at his friend.

"Yeah, well anyway, that dude has some sloppy handwriting. I looked it up to make sure it was his number, got it right after the third one. So here it is." the blond hung up and input it in his phone immediately after shouting "thanks prick!"

He dialed the number with gusto, fingers a blur as they sped around the keypad and before he knew it the phone was pressed to his ear and he could barely hear the ringing over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He licked his lips as he swallowed heavily while shifting his weight then tightening his grip, he could hardly stand to be in his own skin at that moment.

Kiba watched on with a smirk and a thumbs up, but kept quiet and even stepped back as if the blond would need space to make a phone call. The blond would have laughed had he not been in such a nervous wreck.

"Hello?" came the uncertain tone of a very familiar voice.

"Suigetsu." Naruto breathed in relief and excitement.

A moment passed and before Naruto could let another word drip from his lips he could practically _hear_ the smirk coming from the other end as Suigetsu purred, "Hey there. I thought I'd never hear from you again."

"Well, I had a little issue I had to figure out. You know, you don't have the greatest handwriting in the world." Naruto smiled as a soft laugh hummed through his ear.

"Yeah well we can't all be the best at everything." there was another pause before a thunderous boom screamed through the phone, making Naruto yank the phone from his ear as he winced. The next second he was shouting.

"Suigetsu? What the hell was that?"

A voice responded, but it wasn't directed at him and it seemed to be farther away from the phone then before, "Jesus...JUUGO! JUUGO!"

The next second a thunk as the phone was obviously disguarded to the ground. The blond's deafening heartbeat grew as he ran outside to escape the looks he got as he shouted into his phone, calling for the man he had just a second before reconnected with.

Suigetsu's name echoed through the parking lot as the blond heartwrenchingly cried into the phone, tears brimming in his eyes.

His heart stopped dead in his chest at the next sound. An obvious explosion from the other end caused the speaker in his phone to vibrate from it's force of sound. Naruto would have dropped to his knees had he not been leaning against a wall at the next second as a woman's ear-splitting screech came through the line.

"Suigetsu!" was her only word.

Two minutes passed the whole time Naruto shouted the other man's name in hopes of someone maybe hearing him through all the chaos, he sure as hell wasn't hanging up until he knew what in the hell was going on. Sounds of screaming, running, and the echo of sirens sounded from the line as he continued his screams for someone's attention.

Finally. Finally Naruto could hear the phone move, the whoosh of air then a panted wheeze of "Hello? Who is this?"

Naruto ignored the question and instead bellowed his own, "What happened to Suigetsu? Is he alive? What's going on?"

The man on the other end took a few more deep breaths before coming back. "Stunt went bad, car...the car...I don't know. Suigetsu ran to help Juugo right when something exploded. He went flying through the air...I dont know...I dont know...he's in the ambulance now. Someone said something about Konoha Mercy Hospital I think...I dont know anything else. I'm sorry..."

-

I'm horrible for this chapter DX It's all funny and happy then it seemingly turns angsty and sad. No worries! Even though I love angst, this story is going to have a happy ending.

D: Damn, I just gave that way, now this wont be as much of a cliffhanger :sighs: Hopefully still enjoyable, though.

I was going to draw out the figuring out of the number, maybe for another chapter but I just couldn't...I couldn't, I'm sorry if I've failed you. But Naruto just got lucky? ^^;


End file.
